The present invention relates generally to multi-operational welding-type systems and, in particular, to an integrated system for performing the wide variety of tasks performed during structural welding processes.
Structural welding refers to the process of fabricating structural support structures used in a variety of applications. For example, structural welding often refers to the fabrication of products such as I-beams, girders, and the like using structural steel. The fabrication processes utilized during structural welding can vary greatly but, often, include welding, gouging, and grinding.
To perform these three primary processes of structural welding, an operator utilizes a welding-type power source, a welding torch, a gouging torch, a gouging air supply, and a grinder. Typically, the welding process is a metal inert gas (MIG) welding process, also referred to as gas metal arc welding (GMAW), or a flux core arc welding (FCAW) process and, in this case, a shielding gas supply and wire feeder are also utilized.
The welding-type power source, gas supplies, and transmission power receptacles that drive these processes are typically located at the perimeter of the work area and a variety of cords and cables span the distance from the power source, gas supplies, and power receptacles to the specific location of the workpiece where the fabrication process is being performed. This arrangement is advantageous because it allows an operator a relatively high degree of mobility to move about the workpiece, which may extend many feet. However, this arrangement also presents a number of impediments to efficient workflows.
For example, when switching between welding processes and gouging processes, it is typically necessary to change from a welding torch or gun to a gouging torch. However, generally, storage areas are located at the perimeter of the work area; and the operator is required to leave the workpiece to locate the required torch, contact tip, nozzle, or gouging carbon. As a result, operators often leave unused components at a location about the workpiece where they are susceptible to accidental damage.
Beyond simply switching between welding and gouging components, these two commonly employed processes typically require differing power parameters. As such, an operator must traverse the distance between the workpiece and the welding-type power source, where the controls for selecting current and voltage characteristics are located. Accordingly, some operators forego selection of proper power parameters for a given process and attempt to weld using gouging power parameters or vice versa.
As addressed above, structural welding processes often employ MIG welders. Accordingly, a wire feeder is utilized that drives a consumable electrode through a cable to a welding torch. Due to the need to avoid inordinately lengthy cables extending between the wire feeder and the welding gun and the need for an operator to adjust wire feeder parameters, the wire feeder is typically located near the workpiece. In an effort to maintain operator mobility about the workpiece, the wire feeder is often mounted on a wheeled cart or a beam extending on a rotatable axis. However, this configuration results in a significant potential for damaging the wire feeder.
First, as addressed above, a number of cables, including gas supply and power cables, extend from the welding power source, transmission power receptacle, and gas sources located at the periphery of the work area and, typically, become intertwined into “nests” around the workpiece. Beyond presenting an impediment to operator mobility, these cables present a significant impediment to moving the wire feeder using a wheeled cart and can even result in the cart being overturned.
Second, it is common for an operator to use the welding cable, which extends from the welding torch, as a “leash” through which to pull the wire feeder to a desired location or direction. Pulling the wire feeder about using the welding cable unduly stresses the wire feeder and the connection between the wire feeder and the welding system. Over time, these stresses can cause significant wear and damage to one or both of the wire feeder and welding cable. For example, the point of connection between the wire feeder and welding cable can become bent or otherwise deformed, which results in improper feeding of the wire into the welding cable. Furthermore, the power cable extending from the welding-type power source to the wire feeder can become damaged or disconnected as the wire feeder is pulled about.
Third, by arranging the wire feeder proximate to the workpiece, which may be large piece of structural steel or similar heavy metal, the wire feeder is subjected to an increased risk of damage from components in the surrounding environment. For example, when moving an I-beam through the work area, even a relatively small impact of the I-beam against the wire feeder can cause significant damage to the wire feeder.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a system for performing structural welding processes that protects the components of the system against accidental damage and undue stresses. Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a system that provides ready access to user interfaces and other resources required by an operator during structural welding processes to improve work flow efficiency.